Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a signal generation circuit, and more particularly, to a signal generation circuit for decreasing current flowing in an inductor of an LC low pass filter by decreasing a switching frequency in an initial operation of a direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter and a method of operating the same.
A switching converter or a DC-DC converter converts a pulse signal into a direct current (DC) voltage using an LC low pass filter. In the conversion from current to DC voltage using the LC low pass filter, when the period of a clock signal necessary to generate a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal is short as shown in FIG. 8A, current flowing in an inductor of the LC low pass filter is accumulated during the initial operation of the switching converter.
When excessively accumulated current flows in the inductor, the current may fatally damage the inductor and the switching converter including the inductor.